


Written in the stars

by Tessamay



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21653047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tessamay/pseuds/Tessamay
Summary: Logan has heard a lot of absurd things throughout his life. It makes sense, of course, people would want their greeting to stand out in a world where the first thing your soulmate says to you is tattooed on your arm forever.Soulmate AU but I tried to make it fun
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

Logan has heard a lot of absurd things throughout his life. It makes sense, of course, people would want their greeting to stand out in a world where the first thing your soulmate says to you is tattooed on your arm forever. But some of the greetings he has heard are atrocious. This thought was one that popped into his head often. People used quotes, facts, or sometimes just their names as greetings in everyday life, hearing a simple “hello” was rare. Logan had stuck with just his name as a greeting. That is until Patton, with his pastel outfits and freckles disrupted his life and made him change it. So now he stuck with interesting facts.   
“Nothing in life is real, and the sun is a hologram. What can I get for you?” Their barista greeted.  
Patton smiled as he spoke, “If love is blind then so am I. I’ll have a medium London fog, and he’ll have a large black coffee”  
“Your total is $10.53 and your drinks will be out in just a minute” the barista read off of the register.   
Patton paid. At this point, it was a tradition from their high school years. One person would drive, and the other would buy coffee. It was Patton who came up with the idea and continued to enforce it, refusing to let Logan pay for anything when he drove. Logan had learned to accept the tradition as law, and as he drove the pair often, he didn’t mind that much.  
“Why do you use such a cheesy line?” Logan asked for what felt like the millionth time.  
“What? Is it too feelings-y for you to hear?” Patton teased as they grabbed their drinks.  
“No, I was just curious”  
“It’s memorable and fun. You still sticking with the chemistry fact?” The pair sat down.  
“No, I got tired of telling people the chemical formula for love.”  
“So what interesting tidbit are you sharing now?”  
“Venus rotates in the opposite direction of other planets,” Logan smiled before taking a drink of his coffee.  
“Whoa is that true?”   
“Are you accusing me of spreading Falsehoods?”   
“No! Not at all… wait…”  
Logan struggled to keep a straight face. “I cannot believe you! All these years and you think I am capable of speaking falsehoods?”  
Patton giggled, standing up. “We get it, you’ve never been wrong in your entire life”  
“And I never will be”  
“So what made you choose this one?”  
“Well Venus is the goddess of love, and I thought it was interesting that the planet representing love goes against the norm in a sense”  
“That’s a cool way to put it!” Patton stood up, “we’re going to be late for class if we don’t leave now though.”  
That would be absolutely humiliating. Late to the first class of the semester? Logan could almost preemptively feel the embarrassment. As the pair left the coffee shop, Logan found himself hoping he would meet his soulmate this semester. He knew people could find their other halves at any point in their lives, and it was illogical to worry about when it would happen, but he couldn’t help it sometimes.


	2. Chapter 2

Virgil had been hoping for a normal first week. His 8 am class went fine on Monday, but on Tuesday he didn’t have a class until noon. Which meant his roommates were functioning and annoying. Remus ran past the bathroom holding a hairbrush. Virgil rolled his eyes. Roman ran past the bathroom yelling at Remus over the hairbrush. Virgil finished brushing his teeth and left the bathroom, only to collide with Janus.  
Dexter grinned, showing his sharp teeth. “You staying for breakfast today?”  
“Can’t,” Virgil said “I’ve got a class in ten minutes”  
Remus laughed from the other room ”It’s hardly BREAKFAST at this point JD! It’s almost noon!”  
Virgil slung his backpack over his shoulder and grabbed Roman’s collar. “He’s got a point Jan. Y’all need to get up earlier. Ro and I are leaving for class now.”  
Roman quickly protested. “We can’t leave yet! I need to finish getting ready! What if today is the day and I’m not absolutely stunning? I’ve been dreaming of a-”  
Remus threw a bagel at his brother, effectively cutting off Roman’s singing. Roman had a lovely voice, but when he was worked up he would sing until everyone was begging him to stop. Virgil didn’t have time for that.  
“Well prince charming, you should have gotten up earlier. Besides, you look fine” Virgil said, dragging Roman out of the dorm.  
“Fine? Fine?! No, Virgil, a prince has got to slay”  
“Just make second impressions count. Let’s goooooo.”  
The pair made it to class on time, but the walk included some jogging, accompanied by a copious amount of swearing from both of them. When they walked in Roman immediately headed towards the side of the room where the windows are. Virgil followed closely, taking the seat next to his friend. They sat whispering back and forth until Virgil started to survey the room a little closer, trying to assess what kind of stress he’d be under in this class. Just as he decided this semester wouldn’t be too stressful socially, life decided to fuck him over. He glanced at the doorway just as the most beautiful person he had ever seen standing in the doorway, presumably saying goodbye to his friend. Virgil grabbed Roman’s shoulder, gently shaking him until he turned away from his conversation.  
“What is it, Virge?” He asked. Virgil just jerked his head towards the door. Roman laughed. “He is attractive, but are you seriously crushing on someone you’ve never met?” Virgil gave Roman a look. One that specifically meant “Says YOU of all people” Then Virgil tensed as he heard someone sitting down in the seat next to him, and Roman’s eyes widened. Virgil turned and there was the handsome stranger. He smiled and Virgil almost melted, and he stuck out his hand.  
“Venus rotates in the opposite direction of other planets. My name is Logan, a pleasure to meet you” The stranger said. Virgil knew that fact. Of course, he did. It was tattooed on his arm and had been since he turned ten. However, his brain malfunctioned and he just stared at Logan. Logan, what a beautiful name.  
Then Roman elbowed him and he snapped back to reality. “Your eyes are the prettiest color I have ever seen,” he said. Okay, maybe he was still kind of in a daze.  
Logan rolled up his sleeve, and Virgil did the same. Then Virgil realized he still hadn’t introduced himself. “Fuck. I’m an idiot. My name is Virgil and you are my soulmate, and you’re also the most attractive person I have ever seen in my entire life and, Oh wow”  
Logan laughed, and it was the most beautiful sound Virgil had ever heard. “Hello, Virgil. I’m Logan, and you are by far the most beautiful person on this planet.”  
Roman, of course, interrupted. “Hey I’m Roman, my friend here is still reeling, I’m jealous that he found his soulmate before me, and class is about to start”  
Virgil hit Roman gently. “I’m sorry about that, he usually lets me make a fool of myself”  
“He does have a point though,” Logan said. “Are you busy after class?”  
“Not at all,” Virgil said.  
Logan turned to face the front. “Spectacular. Let’s talk after class,” he pulled out his notebook.  
Virgil glanced over to see Roman texting, then felt his phone buzz. He pulled it out to see notifications from their dorm room group chat.  
Dramatic Th0ts  
Princey: So Virge and I are in class right  
Pants on Fire: So why are you on your phone?  
Princey: *read at 12:02*  
Trash King: Ro typing out “read” isn’t the same as leaving someone on readf  
Princey: AnywAYS, I’m talking to the person behind me and suddenly Virge starts freaking out  
Pants on Fire: like usual  
Princey: And I’m all whatever, but I turn to him and he’s freaking out because there’s a cute guy  
Trash King: awwww  
Princey: And the guy sits down next to Virgil and introduces himself  
Pants on fire: and?  
Trash King: what happens?  
Princey: It’s his fucking SOULMATE  
Pants on Fire: Awwwww our little storm cloud is growing up  
Princey: Virgil fumbled over himself so badly it was hilarious. He complimented his eyes, realized he hadn’t introduced himself and started his introduction with the word Fuck.  
Princey: Disaster. Gay  
Pants on Fire: You’re just jealous because you haven’t found your soulmate yet like the rest of us  
Trash King: Ur just jealous because u haven’t found ur soulmate yet like the rest of us  
Trash King: awwwww babe!  
Princey: how did it take the two of you the same amount of time to type that out?  
Pants on Fire: I use talk to text  
Trash king: I don’t  
Princey: Clearly  
Stormcloud: What the fuck Roman?  
Stormcloud: Why were you livetexting my interaction?  
Princey: uhh because?  
Pants on Fire: Tell us about your soulmate Dark Knight  
Stormcloud: his name is Logan and he’s wonderful  
Trash King: When are we meeting him  
Stormcloud: Never. You’ll scare him away  
Trash King: That’s not fair! He met Roman!  
Princey: hey!  
Stormcloud: ugh fine. Maybe I’ll let you guys meet him one day  
The professor started to speak, and Virgil put his phone away, trading it for his purple pen. He wrote down the date and put a heart next to it. Then he began to take notes, paying full attention. And if his notebook was filled with Logan’s name, that was his business and his business alone.


End file.
